Proposal
by macstooge
Summary: A glimpse at a private moment between Cloud and Leon's love life. CloudxLeon LeonxCloud Cleon FLUFF/YAOI/ONESHOT (no I do not own these characters/etc)


**Oh God, how long has it been since I've posted? It's been a while. So I'm currently packing to move in with my boyfriend at the moment so I'm a little busy, not to mention I've been picking up extra hours at work trying to save for the move. But this topic also leads me to why I have uploaded this particular gem...Last month, February, my boyfriend and I have got engaged! Woohoo! Enjoy the fic guys! **

* * *

It had to have been an ordinary day when Leon's life changed forever. The sun was rising on time and shining through the window, warming the room's inhabitants with a golden glow, causing the pair to writhe and wriggle pleasurably amongst the fresh sheets, waking each other up with the soft moans and groans that they were so accustomed to. Leon blinked a few times as the sun broke through his dreams and warmed his skin. The brunette stretched languidly as he continued to blink away the remnants of his deep slumber, taking in and focusing on the pale blue walls, the off white ceiling and the soft puffs of air that accompanied the sleeping blonde that lie almost silently next to him. Tearing his eyes away from the decor of the room, Leon flicked his gaze to his beautiful partner who slept unaware of the brunette's undivided attentions.

Cloud awoke long before the sun had risen, his nerves getting the best of him. He and Leon had spent hours entangled in each other's embrace, making love until they both collapsed, almost exhausted from the sheer ragged emotions that ran through the pair of them and into one another. It was rare; finding a love so complete and so fulfilling. Cloud had spent many a year alone, searching for the partner that could meet his high expectations, a partner that was deserving of his love and he had finally found that in the stoic brunette. Smiling at the thought of his beloved, the blonde rolled over to see that Leon was deeply asleep, lulled into dreamland by the physical exhaustion of their rampant love making from earlier that night. Cloud raked his eyes possessively up and down his lover's bruised and scarred body, knowing that each and every mark that marred the otherwise unblemished tanned skin was put there by the blonde himself.

Lost in thought, the blonde was startled when the silent brunette suddenly moved in his sleep, his long and slender fingers swiping out in at the air in front of him. Cloud bit back a smile as the brunette murmured to himself before readjusting himself and cuddling up to the extra pillows in the bed. The blonde felt his heart nearly jump out of his throat along with the butterflies in his stomach as the small act hit his heart like Cupid's arrow. "It's now or never..." Cloud murmured to himself as he shuffled on the bed, taking precautions to keep his beloved safely asleep as he reached outwards to the bedside table, his fingers clasping at a small navy blue box.

Leon kept his gaze focused on the slim and slightly muscular body of his lover as he slept, unable to turn his eyes away from the beautiful shiksa goddess in front of him. "Why are you so beautiful?" The brunette bemused aloud to himself, taking in the soft pale skin, the golden spikes that lay around his lover's face like a halo and the full and sensual lips he knew had to be swollen from the frequent and passionate kisses that he bestowed upon the younger man earlier that night. "Because I was made for you, silly." A soft voice murmured, as if he spoke any louder his voice would have broken. Surprised, Leon watched as his clearly very tired and exhausted lover rolled over to greet him with a small smile that he knew was reserved for him and him alone. "Good morning, baby cakes." The blonde greeted, his smile gradually widening more and more as he woke up. Leon could feel his own swollen and bitten lips twist into an almost painful smile as he too greeted his lover.

"Good morning, baby." The brunette murmured in greeting back, his heart already feeling lighter from the one greeting uttered from his lover. Unable to keep himself contained any longer, Leon reached out his left hand to gently caress the blonde's cheek. His small smile breaking out into a grin, Cloud rubbed his cheek fondly into the brunette's calloused and weathered hands, the soft skin of his face catching on something unfamiliar. The brunette frowned as he watched his lover's cheek catch on something on his hand. Blinking repeatedly as he focused his attention now on his long and slender finds and the back of his hand, Leon's frown quickly turned into an expression of bewilderment and surprise.

Cloud smiled as he took note of his lover's astonishment and wriggled up from his position next to the brunette to kneel on the bed. Leon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the blonde took his hand from his kneeling position and placed a kiss to the back of his hand. "Leon, baby, darling, cupcake, will you marry me?" Cloud asked, his wide cerulean eyes rolling up to meet with the silent brunette's hazel ones. Leon's normally apathetic and dulled eyes widened and glimmered in response to his lover's proposal, taken completely aback by the question.

The blonde waited patiently as he knew his lover was swarmed by a sea of raging emotions, each taking the brunette by storm. Staring up at his stoic partner, Cloud knew that this was the right decision and that he couldn't bear to think of a life without this man in his life. It hadn't even been a year since the two socially awkward males had managed to get together but the blonde knew that Leon was the one, he was the one that he could see himself be shackled down to and never ever question why, he was in love with the brunette, irrevocably so.

Leon couldn't explain his hesitation, he knew he would say yes, there was no other partner that he could think of that made him feel remotely the way that the blonde did, Cloud treated him so well, taking care of him and easing his pain and woes. The brunette knew he was being foolish and silly and he knew that the blonde would reprimand him for making him wait. He wouldn't have to be alone anymore, there wouldn't be any more pains or sorrow from fleeting romances that did nothing for his heart and he needed this, the security of something constant in his life. A soft smile broke on the normally stoic brunette's stern face as he fought not to cry. "Of course I will, baby." Leon murmured as he fought for his voice not to break.

"Silly, why'd you make me wait so long?" Cloud responded, a small smile playing upon his lips before reaching up with both hands and crushing his now fiancé's lips to his own, in a passionate kiss. Leon could feel his cheeks wet themselves from the release of emotion he hadn't known he was suppressing but he couldn't find himself caring at all as he responded to his lover's sweet lips nibbling at his own.

Leon's day couldn't have been any more extraordinary had he bet on the winning chocobo or been able to subdue Yuffie without bribing her with materia. Yes, Leon's day and life had been made so much more than the boring life it was before and it was all thanks to Cloud.


End file.
